So Your Smile Always Stands
by lorella moon
Summary: "When did life get so difficult?" "Stop complaining!" Allen's life had always been far from normal but things start descend into chaos when two girls reveal the Origin of innocence and loyalties are questioned, and to top it all of he can't stop thinking about stupid BaKanda! What's all this talk about witches and Anti-Noah? Who is Fiama Ashley and Nahrin and where do they fit in?
1. Prologue

Hey guys I'm back ! First of all I would like to thank my awesome beta-reader axomyrhcal13 for helping me :) and second of all I would like to state that I do not own D. Gray Man or else Yullen would have happened a long time ago! I do own my oc's though.

Warning: this story does include the pairing Kanda x Allen which means yaoi which is boyxboy! If you don't like it don't read it!

Prologue

Fiama sat on her rug next to her best friend Nahrin, munching on a huge Hershey's bar and watching the D. Gray Man series. Outside it was dark and cloudy and it would rain every so often, leaving a damp smell in the air that was carried in by a gentle breeze through the huge open windows in her room. It was a perfect day.

"Fiama" yelled her mother. "What?" Fiama answered back, poking her head out of the room.

"I'm going to pop by the store, would you and Nahrin like anything?"

Fiama paused and took quite a while before she answered.

"Get me a box of brownies, red velvet cupcakes, some chocolate frosted donuts, a bag of spicy Doritos, Ritz crackers, Krasdal brand butter not that weird expensive brand you always buy, and some cranberry juice with calcium please."

She was a tall, pale Japanese lady with warm brown eyes and chocolate brown hair brushed into perfection. Her mother sighed resignedly, muttering under her breath about gluttonous daughters before grabbing her keys. Fiama resisted the impulse to throw something at her mother. The last thing she wanted was her mother to manipulate her into feeling guilty. That is probably why she's manipulative too.

Fiama walked back into her bedroom and whacked Nahrin upside the head.

"Stop hogging all the choco, I'm the one who bought it in the first place."

"And I praise you for your sacrifice, my friend", Nahrin said, in a laughing tone while pressing play on the remote control causing the D. Gray Man theme song to start playing. Too obsessed, the duo had not yet able to move on from the show and thus played it on repeat.

Fiama grabbed her favorite navy blue blanket, made of cool material and wrapped it around her shoulders before settling down next to Nahrin. She's a girl with dark brown hair, dark eyes, tanned skin, and the ability to speak sarcasm fluently. Nahrin was wild and strange, can become high on sugar and sometimes lacked creativity. She was the complete antithesis of Fiama.

Fiama had long brown hair with natural highlights, brown eyes just like her mother, pale skin, and manipulative of people. She's a quiet person, realistic yet in a pessimistic way, and possesses a cunning mind of mischief.

When they both first met Fiama and Nahrin didn't get along very well. This was mostly Fiama's fault because even if she wasn't being rude, her aloofness towards Nahrin at first told otherwise. It took quite some time for them to actually start getting along, and Fiama was the one who had gotten Nahrin into the DGM fandom.

For a while they watched DGM until suddenly Fiama started to feel extremely drowsy. Now that isn't normal. Her eye lids felt so heavy but she forced her eyes open and looked over to Nahrin who was slumped in awkward position, fast asleep. Something was definitely wrong. With too much sugar in her system there was no way whatsoever that Nahrin should have been able to fall asleep naturally, and Fiama had woken up at 1:30 pm just about two hours ago so there was no way she would be tired. But there was no more time to think, as she succumbed to a strange sleep.

S.Y.S.A.S

Even in the haze of sleep Fiama could tell she wasn't in a familiar place. While in a deceptively calm state of breathing Fiama analyzed and tried to figure out where she was. She knew she wasn't in her bedroom or anywhere in her house for that matter. So where in the world could she be, and is that even possible?

Fiama listened for a while but after hearing nothing, she gingerly pushed herself into a sitting position at the same time forcing her heavy eyes to open. She was stuck in the world of disbelief for a few seconds, and really no one could blame her. She was in some glass room with no door, and outside the glass she could see stars and planets.

"What in the name of-"

"Oh you're awake, that's good."

Fiama turned to the voice and was greeted with the sight of a woman who looked similar to her mother wearing a Victorian style burgundy and white school dress despite the fact that she was a grown lady. As soon as Fiama laid her gaze on her she felt that things were going to change pretty soon for some reason.

She'd soon realize how true this thought was.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Fiama's P.O.V

Fiama was in a really bad mood right now. Why? Three weeks earlier she had been very comfortable in her bed room watching D. Gray Man and eating Hershey's chocolate with her best friend when all of a sudden she had fallen asleep and bam! She wakes up in some weird place that looks straight out of a sci-fi movie with some witch saying that she's throwing Fiama and her friend Nahrin into the D. Gray Man universe to help out. And apparently it included walking through a forest. Definitely her idea of fun. Not!

Sighing and sitting down on a mossy rock, Fiama ignored Nahrin's complains and examined the book that was now her innocence. It was a black thick hardcover book with her name etched in fancy calligraphy on the spine in silver letters. The cover had the innocence in the middle, the cross similar as the one on Allen's hand was. The book was black leather and the edges of the pages were leafed in silver. Another thing was that it had a latch that could open with a tarnished Victorian style key that currently hung around her neck. She sighed once more. She was now officially the owner of the innocence weapon known as the book of creation and illusion.

"Fifi! Stop ignoring me!" yelled Nahrin making Fiama's eye twitch involuntarily and causing her to throw her weapon at Nahrin's head.

"Don't call me Fifi!" she shouted back irritably.

"Don't throw that at me, Fifi!"

"You really enjoy annoying me don't you?"

"It is a great stress reliever, but then again you have no patience, you get annoyed too easily."

Fiama sighed for what was probably the fourth time this day and resisted the urge to murder her friend.

"So what do you want this time?"

"What?"

"You were complaining to me to stop ignoring you, so now tell me what you want!"

"Oh yeah, about that, what do you mean, 'what do you want?' I'm half snake damnit!"

Fiama couldn't really argue with that, seeing as it was true. Nahrin had gotten the misfortune of ending up with a parasitic type innocence weapon and the results were enough to get them kicked out of a lot of places.

Nahrin's originally dark brown eyes were now yellow/green with the pupil narrow, just like a snakes, and her incisors had sharpened a lot, as well as her finger nails, which grew back no matter how many times her friend had tried to bite them off. Fiama giggled slightly remembering how desperately Nahrin had tried to get rid of her nails, and when Nahrin had freaked out when her sense of smell had dulled slightly. Then there were her sleek, black twin semi-automatic guns, that how they had appeared still puzzled both of them but the witch had refused to say anything so Nahrin just rolled with it. Her eyes were a huge problem though. Anytime Nahrin got angry, as an unfortunate guy that had tried to get her to...spend the night with him found out, if she looked someone directly in the eyes she could turn them to stone. Thankfully the effects hadn't been permanent, and Fiama had found a solution in a pair of black, square metal frame glasses that blocked her ability. Even so, Fiama found herself praying for any unfortunate souls that messed with her slightly deranged friend.

Fiama turned to Nahrin.

"It's not my fault, if you want to complain, go find that stupid witch and give your complains to her."

"Well it's not like she's here so you're the next best person to complain."

"Sometimes I think that you complain for the heck of it." Fiama snapped back at her

Nahrin rolled her eyes and piped out "I learn from the best, oh Queen of complains."

Fiama had never wanted to punch someone in the face so much. She opted instead for standing up, picking up her innocence, whacking Nahrin on the head with it, and walking on into the forest. Nahrin followed after, mumbling ineligible curses and stomping rather hard on the ground.

After getting the innocence from the damn witch that referred herself as the Lady Witch Genesis, (though she wasn't as conceded that she minded that Fiama call her a damn witch) they had been given instructions regarding their innocence and false identification papers. Fiama was now Fiama Ashely Di Angelo, an Italian girl from an extremely high class family. Nahrin was now Nahrin De la Rose, a French middle class girl. Perhaps if she actually had enough time to show her identification papers and stuff, those people from all the other villages might have not kicked them out. But oh well, no use crying over spilt ink.

They continued venturing the forest stopping often because of their laziness. Then Nahrin had the genius idea of climbing trees so they ended up on-top of some tall trees where they could see a few miles in each direction. Fiama Ashley stopped all of sudden.

"Hey why'd ya—"

"Shhh!" Fiama Ashely said while covering Nahrin's mouth with her hand. A few miles ahead of them, was the scene that she had burned into her head from D. Gray Man. The scene when Tyki Mikk destroyed Allen's Innocence. Of course Nahrin has a terrible habit of being impulsive so she decided to stop Tyki. And forgetting in the process that he was a freaking Noah! Fiama Ashley sighed before running after her but she was too late. Tyki had Nahrin slumped over his shoulder and crushed Allen's Innocence. Fiama Ashley decided that making her presence known to Tyki would not help Nahrin so she stayed hidden behind a tree, cursing her friend's recklessness silently.

As soon as Tyki left, Fiama Ashley ran over. Remembering something that the witch had given her she took out a small glass vile with the cap screwed on tightly. Carefully and by instinct she took out a syringe and inserted the medicine the way the witch had taught her to, and at first nothing happened but then it started glowing and Tease quickly died. Just because she felt like it, Fiama Ashely stomped on them. It felt so relieving in a way.

That's when she noticed Allen's innocence doing something strange. The dust seemed to be collecting around him before reforming into his arm. She had seen the part when he woke up at the Asian branch and she knew what happened but it was a whole new experience.

Because the witch had told her not to trust the black order she activated her innocence and used her ability to create what was a solid manifestation of a character that she had created in her mind. His name was Damon.

"So what can I do for the Young Miss today?"

And he was weird.

"Help me carry him into the next town, so he can see a doctor preferably."

"Whatever you say, Young Miss."

Fiama Ashley sighed and walked along with him seriously wondering what would happen next. She knew that avoiding the Asian branch was going to turn things completely around. Things were officially unpredictable now and since she was so used to controlling and manipulating things so that she always knew what would happen, suddenly the fear of not knowing anything fell over her.

S.Y.S.A.S

Nahrin's p.o.v

When she became conscious again Nahrin felt as if someone had dropped a buildings worth of bricks all over her. Her head was pounding and her muscles felt sore and stiff. Not the best feeling in the world.

Carefully moving into a sitting position despite her protesting muscles, Nahrin forced her eyes opened and looked at her surroundings. She started freaking out inside her head. She was in some type of dungeon room and was sitting on some cold metal table that reminded her of a surgery table (the comparison did not help her situation) where she was shackled by the wrists and ankles. Thankfully the shackles were long enough so that she was able to sit like a detective from one of her favorite shows.

Quietly humming, Nahrin tried to recall what had happened and why she was in this situation. After seconds of thinking, it all came back to her. She had run towards Tyki without thinking, he tried to kill her with his butterflies, but they died instead. She then remembered how he had looked at her with curious eyes and stated how she had intrigued him, before he knocked her out. Well she never did like Tyki anyways.

After a while (well actually just a minute) of doing nothing Nahrin got bored. She got up and just started pacing around as much as the shackles allowed, occasionally stopping to look out the tiny window near the ceiling. The damn sadistic bastard probably put her in this room to make her miserable. And sadly, it was working. After an hour of walking around and throwing stuff at the door , it suddenly opened.

"Let me go!" she said almost immediately. Sure, it wasn't the most creative statement but hey, it was Fifi's job to be creative, not hers. Tyki walked over to her and smirked before saying, "sSo I see you're awake, tell me girl, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Uhm, let me see... I got kidnapped and shackled to a metal table in an underground cell, sure I'm comfortable." She retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tyki just smirked at her and stared for a few minutes, effectively creeping Nahrin out of her wits.

"Tell me girl, how is it that as soon as my tease touched you they died?" he finally asked. Nahrin shrugged.

"If you want to know that you'd be better off asking Fiama, she'd probably know why."

"I see, so girl, are you an exorcist for the Black Order? You're an accommodator and you're quite aware of it, that's for sure."

"I'm an Exorcist but not with the Black Order, Fifi doesn't trust them."

Nahrin figured it keep her alive a little longer if she just answered his question, and anyways, if he tried to convince Fiama to join the Noah's side it probably wouldn't work out. Fiama has the tendency to mull over things so thoroughly that anyone else's opinions didn't influence her.

"Hm… an exorcist that doesn't trust the Black Order, that's definitely new. What's your name, girl?"

"Nahrin De La Rose so stop calling me girl!"

Tyki chuckled.

"Someone's getting awfully bold" He said in a teasing voice before getting serious and continuing. "It'll be best if you value your life, don't get too cocky. Right now, you're my prisoner and you do what I say."

She had to admit, what he said scared the hell out of her. Nahrin unconsciously backed away from him and studied his face, resisting the urge to run and hide when he suddenly got a very creepy grin on his face.

Nahrin was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 2

Allen's P.O.V

Allen woke up from his nightmare to the sound of someone pacing back and forth on the floor. He opened his eyes trying to make something out in the darkness as he attempted to sit up before someone pushed him back down.

"Don't. You just woke up and you could hurt yourself."

Allen turned to the voice, squinting and making out the shape of someone, a twelve or thirteen year old by the looks of it.

"Who are you? Where am I? How am I alive and why is it so dark in here?" He asked wondering whether he could trust this person. Appearances could always be deceiving; he'd learned that the hard way when he met Road.

Allen was prepared to ask another question when suddenly the sound of curtains opening and blinding light cut him short. Allen opened his eyes slowly trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Sorry 'bout that! I probably should have warned you that I was opening the curtain."

Allen blinked before facing the owner of the voice. The owner was a girl that looked about thirteen years. old, with long brown waist length hair that had highlights a shade lighter that the brown of her hair, and she had warm yet sharp looking chocolate brown eyes hidden behind a pair navy colored, rectangular, metal frame glasses. Her skin was extremely pale and she was wearing a long sleeve, navy blue and white striped shirt with a blank and white plaid jumper over it that had a pleated skirt, and as mismatched as the patterns were, she seemed to make it work. On her feet were a pair of black, lace-up combat boots that were decorated with silver buckles and on her left hand she had a silver mark, a pentacle next to a crescent moon.

"You still haven't answered my question, who are you?" Allen asked again.

"I'm Lady Fiama Ashley Di Angelo, and it's a pleasure to meet you Allen Walker,"

"How do you-"

"-know your name? Tyki Mikk the Noah mentioned it before he tried to kill you"

That was when Allen recalled what had happened before he lost consciousness. Then another question popped into his mind.

"The Noah, he destroyed my arm. How is it back on? And how did I survive? He commanded that weird butterfly he calls Tease to eat my heart." He said looking at his bandaged arms and the girl now known as Fiama Ashely sat down on a plush chair next to his bed (that was extremely comfortable by the way) and put an orange lollipop in her mouth.

"I have a theory on how you managed to survive actually, but I'll tell you later. Right now I want to know how you feel."

Allen stopped to think for a few seconds.

"I only feel a slight amount of pain in my chest and my arm does have a bit of numbing pain but otherwise I'm fine. The Noah injured me a lot, why do I have almost no injuries?"

"You'll have the Witch and your Innocence to thank for that, actually."

"Who's that?"

"Eh, who the Witch? She's my aunt."

"Why do you call her a witch?"

"She's a chemist and a scientist and that reminds me of witch craft hence the name."

"Hey Fiama Ashley-" she cut him off.

"My name is pretty long, so feel free to shorten it however you want, though you're a dead man if you call me Fifi."

Allen thought about it for a second before speaking up again.

"How about if I call you A?"

Fiama Ashley laughed before saying, "Wow when you shorten things, you really do shorten them. But suit yourself, sheep."

"Okay thanks- wait what?! Sheep?"

"When you sleep you remind me of a sheep, naive about the world around you. You don't mind if I call you that once in a while do you?"

Allen smiled. "No, it's okay."

"Good, now I believe you had a question for me" Fiama said before bitting her lollipop.

"Yeah, why did you help me?"

She stood up and stretched before walking over to the window and looking out.

"Well as much as people call me cold-hearted, that doesn't mean I'll leave someone to die when I have the ability to save them."

Allen frowned. Why would people call her cold hearted? She seemed like a very nice person. Allen decided to dismiss the thought for now and was about to ask another question, when his stomach growled.

Fiama turned to him and laughed. "Guess you'd be hungry, let me go order some food for you, I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Actually now that I think about it, where are we?" He asked

"A five star hotel suite in China. I still haven't bothered learning the name of the city we're in so I can't tell you that."

Allen looked at her strangely. "How can you enter a city and not know what its name is?" Fiama looked sheepish as she turned her back at him.

"Hey, I happen to get very distracted easily!"

Allen laughed at her expression and she was about to retort when something hit the window with a loud thud.

"What in the name of- oh it's Nightingale!"

"Nightingale? Who's that?" Allen asked as he watched Fiama opened the window and grabbed something from the air before closing the window again. She turned around and walked towards him before showing him the object in her hand.

"Meet Nightingale, she's a golem the Witch created, and is pretty clumsy as you saw."

Nightingale was similar in shape and size to Timcanpy, but that was where the similarities ended. Nightingale was midnight blue with the same silver mark that Fiama had on her hand and metallic looking wings. Nightingale flew up from her hand and circled around him a few times before settling by the crook of his neck.

"I think she likes you! Well sit tight while I go order us some food, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Allen shifted a bit before looking around. Despite it being a Chinese hotel, the room was decorated with dark brown western style furniture. The room itself was themed burgundy and brown and was quite big. He was also lying down on a king sized bed with very comfortable red silk sheets.

He sighed and looked at his Innocence arm which was currently covered in bandages wondering how it was still there. He then remembered that Fiama had mentioned something about a theory. He decided to ask her later and instead enjoyed the comfort of the bed.

S.Y.S.A.S

Nahrin's P.O.V.

"Now end his life, my beautiful snake princess."

In accordance to Tyki's command Nahrin pulled the trigger on one of her guns and a black bullet shot out, immediately hitting the exorcist and causing him to collapse on the ground, dead.

'Now if I could only do the same to you, bastard Noah.' Nahrin thought, wishing she could at least give Tyki one of her famous death glares, but sadly she was stuck as a puppet doomed to do whatever he asked of her for the time being. Now that she thought about it though, since when were Noah able to control people? She mentally shrugged. Must be some hidden power or something.

Nahrin watched as Tyki went and plucked the exorcist's button and walked over to her with a creepy grin on his face.

"Well my beautiful snake princess for doing such a good job, you deserve a treat. You can have a cookie for dinner tonight.

'Yay' the childish part of her mentally cheered at the thought of a cookie. While her daily meals weren't that bad, Nahrin often found herself wishing for something sweet, so despite the fact that she had earned it by killing people she wouldn't have any problem eating that cookie.

Nahrin mentally sighed as she walked behind Tyki, not running away, just like he had ordered her. Despite her disdain for the clothing, she was wearing a lavender, fancy, dress and to her total horror there had been a few people already who had commented on how cute a couple they were.

'Not in a million years' she thought and imagined the laugh that Fiama was going to have when she found out. Thinking of Fiama, Nahrin wondered how she was doing with Allen right now. 'Probably better than me'. Mentally sighing once more, Nahrin mentally glared at Tyki's head.

'There's no doubt about it' she thought ,'I'm going to get out of his control and when I do he's going to pay!'

No matter how many times Tyki said she would lose her will to live, Nahrin De La Rose would never give up.

S.Y.S.A.S

Fiama's P.O.V

Fiama Ashley happily took a bite out of her cake. There was nothing better than cake to lift her spirits up when she was stressed out, and this whole situation was stressful enough that if it got worse she'd get her hair as white as Allen's. She didn't need any more reasons for people to call her a freak.

"Hey, A."

"Yeah?"

"You told me you had a theory about my Innocence before." Allen said while picking Nightingale from the floor after having run into the wall. The witch said she'll repair Nightingale and then give her back but honestly Fiama Ashley didn't see any difference. The golem was clumsier than she and Nahrin combined, and that was saying something!

"Yes. But I'm not completely sure right now, it might just be a theory and I could be completely wrong, so don't tell anyone just yet." she answered him while taking another bite.

"Okay, so what's your theory?"

Fiama Ashley took a drink of her tea. "I am 92.4 percent positive that your Innocence is the Heart." Carefully setting her teacup down, she took another bite out of her cake and waited for Allen's reaction. It only took about 6 seconds for him to process the information.

"What!" He said, obviously surprised, "How can my Innocence be the Heart, Summan's innocence didn't break when Tyki crushed it?"

Fiama Ashley sighed and tried not to look too annoyed with him, not everyone could be as smart as she was. "Yes but you see Allen you don't really expect the Heart to be destroyed easily like an ordinary Innocence do you?"

Allen hesitated. "I guess not, but that can't be the only reason why you theorized that."

"Easy, since when have you heard of Innocence saving its accommodators life before? And even a Noah couldn't destroy it. That makes it more likely that it is the Heart."

Fiama Ashley watched Allen think about it for a few minutes. "But even if it's just a theory I should probably report it to the Black Order." he finally said, but Fiama Ashley immediately shot the idea down.

"There's still someone I need to ask to confirm the theory, and I don't exactly trust the Order."

"But-"

"No buts, Sheep. Plus right now there's 98.9 percent chance everyone thinks you're dead, we need to figure out how to get you to use your Innocence right now."

"What is with you and percentages, and what do you mean use my Innocence?" Allen asked her. Fiama Ashley blinked. Now that she thought about it since when did she start using percentages? She shrugged.

"For the first question I honestly don't know, and for the second, there's an 86.3 percent chance you won't be able to activate your Innocence. As a matter of fact, I think the only reason your arm was able to reform in the first place was because of the boost the Witch's weird healing concoction gave you. It probably also helped your Innocence heal your heart as well."

Fiama Ashley continued eating her cake as she watched Allen look at his bandaged Innocence hand.

"Hey, A."

"Yeah?"

"What's the percentage for me being able to use my Innocence again?"

Fiama Ashley gave Allen one of her rare genuine smiles.

"Counting in your stubborn personality, I'd say about 100.00 percent, but only if you're willing to make it happen."

"I am. Mana once said told me to always keep walking on and that's what I'm going to do! I won't give up if you're willing to help me."

"You know Allen Walker, I think we are going to get along very well." Fiama Ashley said and found herself smiling once more. Perhaps if she had found another friend this whole situation wouldn't be as bad as it is now.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Lorella here, so I've started re-writing this story with a beta this time and woah has it changed. I hope you guys enjoy it and also a shout-out to my beta darksapphire who helped me a lot with this.

Title: Fighting For Our Future And Erasing Our Past

Summary:After someone he had thought dead for many years comes back, Light is thrown into a world of turmoil. Soon his feelings get in the way of being Kira; and with a new organization "purifying" the world, he not only has to fight a battle against his past, but himself as well. Will he be able to change or will he once again betray his friends and family?

Rating: T

warnings: implied BxB/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Oc's, AU, Mentions of torture, Misa Bashing

Words: 635

Pairings: implied LightxL, implied MelloxNear, MattxOc, MatsudaxOc, OcxOc

* * *

The sky turned dark as rain threatened to come crashing down; the wind sharp and cold, howling as it blew away whatever it could. Hardly anyone was about, but the people who were, either walked fast or wrapped their scarves around themselves tighter. The only one who didn't seem to care, was a flimsily dressed figure walking with his head down and ignoring the stares of the few people who thought he was crazy for wearing such an outfit in this weather, only a hoodie to protect him from the wind.

Thankfully the weather helped clear the streets, though the time probably helped as well, seeing as it was only 9:30 in the morning. Everyone was either working or attending school, and it was too early for a lunch break, he mused. He didn't mind though, it was better this way. The less people saw him, the better. He could avoid complications this way.

Sighing, he walked to the corner of the street and crossed it, stopping only to look at the huge building that had been standing for only a few months: The Kira Investigation HQ. He let himself smile a bit. L often outdid himself and it seemed this was no exception.

"You should probably stop standing there before someone notices and things get complicated." A voice drifted from behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts. His shinigami.

He nodded and walked into the patisserie across the street, the shinigami following him. He chose a table with a clear view of the building and sat down. Taking out his tablet, he quickly slid the stylus out of it and wrote a message.

"_If things were to get complicated then you could just kill everyone off, couldn't you?"_ He heard her laugh.

"Perhaps, though I could just sit back and watch."

"_Now that wouldn't be very nice :(_

"I'm just kidding. After all, you're like a brother to me." Hearing this he let a simple smile grace his lips before ordering a Chocolate Raspberry Bavarian cake and some cranberry juice.

The order came relatively quickly and he set to enjoying his treat; ignoring the flirty waitress. She eventually caught the hint and went back to work. Not long after he had drained his glass and eaten his cake, he found his target.

Paying his bill, he quickly exited the shop and followed closely behind, careful not to get caught. His prey was good, entering the building through the side door, hacking the alarm system and slipping in. He stopped by a blind spot and then used a computer, most likely to do something about the cameras. His prey was also covered from head to toe in clothing to avoid being caught by any IR. He smirked. At least the guy had something going for him, because good looks and charisma weren't exactly strong points for his prey. As a matter of fact, every time he looked at his face he had to resist bursting into laughter. He'll manage though, now to wait.

The hired assassins were noticed immediately, but the Kira investigation team was hopelessly outnumbered. He watched as she got to work. One by one, the ten assassins started to drop dead. However, one of them was about to shoot, and he knew she wouldn't get to him on time. He ran in behind the man and kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. The gun clattered as it fell from the assassin's hand, but it wasn't the assassins they were staring at.

"Who are you?" Someone finally spoke, a teen that looked almost exactly like him: Light Yagami. Taking out his tablet, he wrote him a message letting his hood fall off as he showed it to him.

_"Hiya big bro, how's it been :) _"

* * *

Okay so thats the prologue :) so how did you guys like it? If you guys want you can leave a review ;) Ja'ne,

Lorella Moon


End file.
